


The Lush Fic

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clace is mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, awkward boys being awkward, this fic is basically a Lush advertisement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - He makes it one week before he goes back.Well, so what? Clary's birthday isn't that far away. A couple of months. Whatever. Plus, the store is on his way back from work. If he takes a completely different route from his usual one. Whatever.





	The Lush Fic

**Author's Note:**

> maryinfandomland asked: if u still take prompts could you do a fic where magnus works at lush or smth like that and Alec enters the first time to buy smth for izzy and then comes back every time for a lot of weeks and Magnus finally asks him on a date after he finds out izzy is not his girlfriend?
> 
> I love this prompt beyond words, thank you so so much! I hope I did it justice :)  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a cry or a prompt!  
> 

The place smells overwhelmingly good. In fact, it smells _too good_. Alec thinks he's probably going to be sick because of it and he can already feel a headache blooming behind his eyes.

On top of that, everything is just so _bright,_ soaps and packagings and weird pudding-like thingies alike.

Alec is out of his depth. He should probably go back home and give Izzy thirty dollars with a label that says _sorry I'm a douche._

-Can I help you?

He turns suddenly and he realises two things at the same time: number one, he's been staring at something called _Tender is the night_ for a couple of minutes now, and number two, the salesperson who's just approached him is hot as hell. He's got glittery make up around his eyes and green streaks in his hair, and he looks like he fits perfectly into the extravagant shop.

He says: -Yes please,- and then bites down on his tongue half hoping that it'll fall off.

The guy grins, a melt-your-soul kind of grin, and Alec is pretty sure the dizziness isn't all on the fragrances that keep washing over him. -You do look kind of lost,- he teases, his hands clasped in front of him; he's wearing nail polish that's the same shade of green as his hair and he's wearing a couple of rings on his index and middle finger.

-Yes, I'm – -, Alec would take a deep breath, be he's not sure that would help, -I'm looking for a present.

The guy nods, patiently; Alec thinks he probably has to deal with a lot of idiots in his line of work. He's probably not even the first one of the day.

-Did you have something specific in mind?

Alec scratches at the back of his neck: -Uhm, not really?- he says, turning it into a half question, -I mean, I've never been here, so I – I wouldn't know. But maybe something pink. And sweet. And – - he makes some sort of unidentified gesture with his hands and he's about two seconds away from walking out of the store, -glittery?

The guy nods like he knows exactly what Alec is talking about and he turns around, making a little _follow me_ gesture with his index and middle finger; he walks towards the other side of the store, steps light as he avoids other customers and his colleagues; they stop in front of a series of wooden, square-shaped containers. Alec peeks inside and he spots dozens of colourful little balls.

-These,- the guy says, picking up a blue one, -are called _Bath bombs_. Here,- he moves closer to a little basin of water, -I'll show you.

He lets it fall and the _Bath bomb_ hits the water with a small _splash_ ; it immediately starts dissolving, tainting the water around it a deep green-blue colour, stripes of pink and yellow coming out here and there, and Alec has to admit it looks exceptionally pretty. The thin white lather makes it look like a deep night sky.

-You use it in the bathtub,- the guy says, and then winks, he _winks_ , and Alec swallows. -Looks pretty,- he says, and he's pretty sure he's blushing.

The guy beams and gestures at the other _Bath bombs_ on display: -We actually have a _Bath bomb_ called _Pink_ that you might like,- he points at said _Bath bomb_ , which is, indeed, deep pink and sheer and it kind of screams _Izzy_.

He nods: -That looks perfect.

The guy reaches for a yellow and black paper bag and picks one of the _Pink Bath Bombs_ up and holds it out in front of Alec's face: -Smells like vanilla.

Alec tentatively moves his face closer to the _Bath Bomb_ , the tips of his ears uncomfortably hot, but as he tries to smell it he realizes he probably will never be able to smell anything else in his life.

The guy grins: -You can't distinguish smells anymore, can you?

Alec feels his eyes crinkling with the smile that curves his lips: -Not even remotely.

The guy chuckles, dropping the _Bath Bomb_ into the paper bag: -Well then, you'll have to trust me.

-I guess I have no choice,- Alec says, trying not to be visibly excited that he was actually able to flirt back. If that was actual flirting. Which he's not so sure about.

The guy's smile turns deeper for a second, and then he's pointing out other _Bath Bombs –_ one called _Sex Bomb_ that apparently smells like jasmine and has a pretty rose on top of it, and one called _Twilight_ which the guy assures him has nothing to do with the book and smells like lavender. They are all rigorously pink.

-Anything else?- the guy asks, and Alec is pretty sure he'd buy the whole store if he tried to sell it to him.

-Uhm, well, it's – it's an apology present, so maybe something else that's pretty and pink?

The guy beams again as he walks a few steps over the shelves on the walls on the right of the _Bath Bombs_ : -I'll show you my favourite.

He points at one of the pudding-like thingies, a deep pink one: -These are S _hower Jellies._ You can use them as regular body wash,- he winks, -I promise it smells like cinnamon.

-Looks perfect,- Alec says, and he thinks he could have gone without knowing it was the cute guy's favourite. He really could have.

-Great!- the guy takes one and puts it in a different paper bag. -Anything else?

Alec's wallet is screaming at him that he needs to say _no._

He shakes his head and he dies inside the tiniest bit: -No, thanks. I think she's going to forgive me.

The guy smiles, warm, the cuff on his ear catching the light: -I'm sure she will.

It's disappointingly anticlimactic after that: the guy doesn't work the register so he simply sends Alec off with another smile, and he's already busy with a new customer when Alec walks out of the store.

*

Needless to say, Izzy loves her present and she spends an unhealthy amount of time poking at the _Shower Jelly._ She enjoys making him squirm for a couple of minutes before she says: -I guess you're forgiven,- tongue in cheek as per usual, and Alec raffles her hair.

*

He makes it one week before he goes back.

Well, so what? Clary's birthday isn't that far away. A couple of months. Whatever. Plus, the store is on his way back from work. If he takes a completely different route from his usual one. _Whatever._

The guy beams at him the moment Alec steps into the store, and Alec's mind just goes _oh shit_ for a few seconds because he'd managed to convince himself the guy might not be on shift or he might not remember him, but _there he is_ , with blue hair and blue nail polish as he asks: -So, did she forgive you?

It takes Alec a moment to answer since he's uselessly trying to fight the huge smile that threatens to stretch his lips: -Yeah. Yes, she did. Thank you.

-You're very welcome,- the guy says, and he looks especially cute today; he's wearing an oversized, bright blue jumper with tight, black leggings, and black boots, and Alec can't even blame the overwhelming smell of the shop since he's been inside for maybe two minutes.

-Are you looking for something else?

-I – yes, yes I am. Uhm, a birthday present? For a friend. She really liked the _Bath Bombs_ I bought the last time.

Which is not a lie, by the way. Clary _loved_ those _Bath Bombs_ , spent at least twenty minutes watching YouTube videos about them. She even picked out the ones she liked best and wrote them on a list that was later hung on the fridge. She probably hopes Jace will take the hint. Poor thing.

-So,- the guy asks, teasingly, -Are you a _Bath Bombs_ expert yet, or do you still need my help?

Alec feels himself blushing. What's new. He digs his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, says: -I actually have a list of stuff she wants, if you could – ?

The guy holds out his hand, jokingly serious and business-like: -Leave it to me.

Alec gives him his phone, a picture of the list on the screen – because he's had a sister for twenty-two years. He can take a hint.

He follows the guy around kind of helplessly for ten minutes before they're done, three paper bags in his hands as he walks towards the register.

The guy waves him goodbye and Alec nearly trips over his own feet.

*

Of course, it was just wishful thinking that he'd be able to keep it a secret until Clary's birthday.

Izzy is immediately on him as soon as she spots the yellow and black bag with Lush's logo and she calls for Clary as soon as she's dragged Alec into the kitchen and has emptied the bag's contents on the table.

Clary's eyes literally _sparkle_ when she sees that Alec's bought every single thing she'd written on her list; she kisses him on the cheek: -I knew you'd take the hint.

Alec feels kind of manipulated.

Although, it _is_ kind of nice watching his sister and Clary as they coo over soaps and shampoos and jelly stuff. Whatever.

He doesn't even realise Izzy has approached him with a dangerous glint in her eyes until she says: -So,- dragging out the _o_ , -How come you went back so soon?

Alec feels like this would be a good moment to leave. He takes the smallest step back, hoping his sister won't notice. -It's on my way to work and Clary wanted that stuff.

Both Clary and Izzy say: -No, it's not.

-I'll buy you two whatever you want if you stop asking.

Izzy and Clary exchange looks. -No way.

Alec sighs. -There's this cute guy … -

*

He goes back the next week, because he's weak and Izzy hasn't stopped asking about the _Cute Guy_ – that's what they're calling him now, capital letters and all.

He almost hides, almost doesn't even go inside, but Cute Guy waves at him as soon as he sees him and Alec is just. Gone. Fucked. He's got a crush but Cute Guy will probably request a restraining order against him if he keeps this up.

-Here for another _Bath Bomb_?- Cute Guy asks, a teasing smile on his lips. His hair is a deep pink today, and his nails, of course, match.

Alec wants to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself in it. Just a bit. -Yeah, my – my rommate is actually jealous that I didn't get him anything yet, so – - he shrugs.

Cute Guy nods like that's totally normal: -Understandable.

Which, again, is not a lie, by the way. Simon genuinely pouted for ten minutes when he saw the bag of stuff Clary got. But still. Simon isn't normal.

-Have you already thought of something?

Alec shrugs. Again. -I though maybe a _Bath Bomb_ to make him happy.

-So,- Cute Guy says, hesitantly, -I guess you won't need my help?

Alec blinks, trying to figure out if he's just imagining the way Cute Guy sounded almost hopeful. -Well, I mean, I'm always pretty lost in here? But I have no problem looking for something by myself.

Cute Guy beams and Alec just gives up. -No way, I'll have to help you.

*

Simon honest to God jumps up and down when Alec comes back home with two _Bath Bombs_ called _Dragon's Egg_.

Alec had told Cute Guy that Simon was into Game of Thrones and Cute Guy had nodded enthusiastically and had gaped at Alec when he'd said he wasn't into TV shows at all. Actually, he'd shaken his head and he'd said: -What do you even do with your life?- sounding shocked. Alec had been incredibly endeared.

Izzy and Clary stand at his sides as they watch Simon coo at his _Bath Bombs_. -So,- Clary says, casually, -How's Cute Guy?

Alec sighs: -Always cute.

Jace frowns at him from the door, arms crossed over his chest: -How come you didn't get _me_ anything?

*

So he goes back for Jace. Whatever. It's not like he has a dignity anymore.

Except that Cute Guy is working register today and Alec is stuck with a guy who introduces himself as Raphael in a monotone and leaves him to browse through the _Bubble Bars_ by himself.

They're fun and they look like the kind of thing Jace would secretly enjoy, so he gets one that smells like chocolate – apparently – and he makes his way to the register with his black and yellow paper bag.

And there Cute Guy is. With his smile and his red streaks and red nail polish. -Let me guess,- he says as he reaches for a bigger paper bag under the counter: -Another disgruntled roommate?

-Best friend,- Alec corrects him, and that's when his eyes fall on Cute Guy's nametag. It reads _Magnus_.

_Magnus._

It fits him perfectly.

-Well, tell you what,- Cute Guy, _Magnus_ says, almost conspiratorially as he lowers his voice, -Since you're always buying presents I'll give _you_ one of the good samples. For personal use,- and then he stops, blushes, and Alec with him, although he doesn't know why.

Magnus throws a small, black container in the bag and he rings him up, blush still sitting on his cheeks, and Alec doesn't really know what to say, hell, he doesn't know what _happened_ , he just knows that Magnus doesn't quite look him in the eyes when he says goodbye.

*

The sample, it turns out, is a _Massage Bar_ called _Hottie._ It's _warming and stimulating._

Izzy blinks at Alec for twenty seconds: -We're going there tomorrow and you're asking Cute Guy out.

- _What_?- Alec takes back the sample, -No, no, _no way_ , what do you –

-Well, I'm going,- Izzy says, -You can do what you want.

*

-Shit,- Alec mutters under his breath when he sees his sister inside the shop, -Shit, _shit, shit._

Izzy smiles at him, her very satisfied smile, _Magnus_ standing right _next to her_ , and Alec considers leaving, he really does, but then Magnus says: -Alec.-, and he feels like he could stay right there for the rest of his life.

He swallows. -Hey.

Magnus smiles, anticipation running through his fingers as he keeps twisting them: -Your _sister_ was telling me that she's the one you bought that stuff for the first time.

Alec blinks. That's not what he expected. -Yes?- he says, confusion turning it into a question.

Izzy rolls her eyes: -Why don't you two go talk outside?

Magnus looks away, bashful, a small smile on his lips: -Of course, I'll take my break if it's – - he glances at Alec, -okay with you.

-Yeah, no, of course, I mean –

Izzy glares at them both.

Which is how Alec finds himself on the sidewalk at the back entrance of the shop with Magnus, Cute Guy Magnus.

-I thought you were buying stuff for your girlfriend,- Magnus says, in one breath, without looking at him.

Alec blinks in confusion: -My _what_?

-Yeah, I – I mean, after that first time I thought maybe you – I don't know, maybe you were a serial cheater and you had to be forgiven _a lot_ so you kept coming up with excuses and that's why – I mean, if I'd known that she was your _sister_ I would've –

Alec blurts out: -I'm _really_ gay.

_Smooth_.

Magnus looks at him, eyes wide, barely holding back a smile, and Alec grunts, says: -Oh God.-, rubbing his face with his hands as Magnus chuckles.

- _Not_ funny,- he whines, -I've already embarrassed myself enough my coming here for a _month_. And you thought I was _cheating_ –

-I'm sorry,- Magnus says, still chuckling, and Alec peers at him through his fingers; he doesn't look sorry at all. Gorgeous, yes. Sorry, not so much. He lowers his hands.

-What would have you done?- Alec asks, holding his breath, -If you'd known it was for my sister.

Magnus looks back and forth between his eyes for a second: -I'll have you know I had it all planned out. I would have run after you as soon as you'd left the shop. To keep it professional, you know.

Alec nods, pressing his lips together. It's useless. He's smiling anyway. -Of course.

-And then I would have asked you out.

-Well, it does sound pretty nice.

-Right? I know. I'm a master at daydreaming.

Jesus, Alec is half in love already. He can _hear_ himself smile as he asks: -You know what would sound even nicer?

Magnus grins. -Few things, I'm sure,- he teases.

Alec chuckles, shaking his head; he takes a deep breath: -Would you like to go out with me?


End file.
